


Welcome Home

by kkismygod



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Jedi Knight Anakin, ROTS, Senator Reader - Freeform, anakin fic, anakin fluff, anakin smut, dont worry better smut is coming, here come dat boi, idk i thought it was cute, oh wait here he is, reader has a hair kink i think, slight reader angst, star wars fic, sub par smut but smut is smut so, when will my husband return from war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkismygod/pseuds/kkismygod
Summary: Anakin comes back from war and your 'welcome home' includes some nice penis in vagina action :p
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> listen i know its sort of sub-par, basic, nothing you haven't seen before smut, but it was a request that i quickly wrote and actually ended up sort of liking. So here you go, i'm using this as a trash can. As a wise man once said, smut is smut.

Anakin had been gone for months. While you were busy yourself with the Senate, you often lay awake at night wandering where in the big wide galaxy your Jedi lover was.

When he left, he had just cut his Padawan braid. He had joked about his head feeling off-balance now, but you could see the pride gleaming in his eyes. He was a Knight now, fast-tracked into the real world of the Jedi because of the war. 

You worried about it. Transitioning from a Padawan to a General so fast… it must have been hard for Anakin, even though he never showed it over your occasional hologram calls. You remembered the first time you saw a holo-video of Anakin, a Jedi reporting back to the council on the affairs of the war. You just so happened to overhear his name and stopped in to listen. 

He had an  _ army _ . And you had watched him go charging headfirst into a battalion of droids, blaster shots shooting in every direction, leading thousands of clones into enemy fire. He was young, too young to be a soldier. But, so far, he had yet to come out with a loss.

“The Hero with No Fear,” they had been calling him. You had even seen his face spring up on a few posters, seen him advertised as propaganda on the holonet. He was quickly becoming famous across multiple star galaxies, not just as the Chosen One, but as a war hero. You wondered if he knew, and laughed to yourself when you imagined him boasting about it.

But months was far too long to sleep in a bed all alone. You had only just deepened your relationship with Anakin, and you yearned for his touch, dreamed about feeling his skin against yours once more--

There were rumors the 501st was coming back to Coruscant. You dismissed many rumors these days, as they were just people squeezing every drop of excitement they could out of the war. However, it couldn’t stop you from hoping as you made the bed up for yourself tonight, smoothing out the pillows and lingering a hand on Anakin’s side.

You wanted him home.

No matter how hard you wished, or how long you cried into your pillow, there was nothing you could do but wait and pray that Anakin was even alive to return to you. So here you were again, sniffling softly as your tears stained the sheets, shivering from the absence of the man you loved most. 

You didn’t even hear the door open. Nor did you hear the call of your name the first time, or the second. You thought it was just your imagination, and you were going so out of your mind that you were even hallucinating his voice now. But no-- your bedroom door opened, and a tall silhouette stood in the frame, blocking the light. Tears dripped down your cheeks, the remnants of your sorrow, and they changed from disbelief to happiness.

“Y/n?” he spoke first. “What’s wrong?”

You ignored him, and instead launched yourself off the bed and into his chest. You slammed into him so hard the breath was knocked out of both of you, but you didn’t care. Your fingers grasped at the leather armor of his back, and you held on hard, fearing he wasn’t real.

“You’re here,” you cried. 

“I’m here.”

He pet you hair for a while, allowing your heartbeat to settle and your tears to slow before gently maneuvering you over to the bed. You clung to him the entire way, refusing to even give him an inch to breathe. 

When you felt like it was safe enough to let go without him disappearing, you pulled back and studied his face. There was that new scar he had told you about, the one from Ventress. It was newly healed, and slashed down his face in a reminder of how ugly war could get. But it was the same Anakin, the same blue eyes, the same sweet smile, the same broad shoulders. Except… one thing.

“Your hair is curly,” you remarked. Then laughed tearfully. “Your hair is  _ curly _ .”

Anakin lifted an eyebrow and looked up at his bangs. “Yeah?”

“I didn’t know,” you toyed with the ringlets by the nape of his neck. Your gaze dropped to his lips, and that familiar yearning returned. You wanted so badly to feel them against yours, to coax that familiar spark back to life after having it lie dormant for so long.

“You can kiss me,” he said, and so you did. You closed that distance, pressing your lips firmly against his, tasting the salt of your tears on his pillowy softness. Even though you were not the one returning from a mission, it felt like coming home.

You enjoyed the longer hair he now had. It sifted through your fingers like silk, the curls tickling the back of your palms. Visions filled your mind, of his head between your legs, your fingers gripping his hair to keep him there; of him on top of you, sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead; of your back bowing off the bed in completion, fingers twisting into his curls as you came undone.

Anakin, of course, watched all of this play out in your mind. 

“You like it that much?” he laughed against you, fingers sneaking down your sides. 

You merely hummed against his lips, shutting him up with another hard kiss. It was hungry, frenzied. You needed him now as much as you needed to breathe.

“We can make that happen,” Anakin muttered again, lips sliding against yours wetly. He pulled at your nightdress, and you raised her arms so he could slip it off. The goosebumps left on your skin was chased away by Anakin’s wandering hands, one warm and one leather. You remembered a time when he had been too nervous to touch you with it, but now he was using it like he had been born with it. You bit his bottom lip approvingly, dragging it out between your teeth.

Anakin’s cheeks erupted in flame. He had never seen his soft, sweet lover to be so… feral. Every other time you’d made love, you had sat back and enjoyed the way he made you feel. Now, you seemed intent on dragging as much pleasure out of the both of you as you could, like wringing water out of a cloth, and he wasn’t used to seeing this filthy side of you.

But oh, was he about to indulge.

Pressing you back against the mattress, Anakin covered your breasts in his large hands, squeezing. His lips ventured downward, swollen and wet from your kissing. He wrapped them around your nubs, and you writhed underneath him. Every touch was golden, but you wanted more, you wanted everything. So you ripped your own panties off, and then got to work on Anakin’s belt. 

He helped you remove the heavy thing, the lightsaber bouncing against the floor as he dropped it aside. Next came the armor, and the shirt underneath, and then he was left in just his pants and boots.

He pushed himself off of you for a moment in order to work on the clasps of his boots. 

“Touch yourself for me,” he ordered, and you shivered at his commanding tone. It was new, and you imagined he used it while ordering his men around on the battlefield. The thought made slick pool between your thighs, and you reached a hand down like he had asked to spread it around.

His eyes darkened as he watched you, hastily ripping his boots off and then ridding himself of his pants. He palmed himself through his boxers as you dragged her fingers through your folds, circling your wetness around your clit. Wanting to put on a show for him, you closed your eyes and moaned softly, biting down on your lip. He released a low sound from his throat.

“Inside,” he nodded his head at you. His chest was moving up and down in rapid succession. It was clear he was enjoying this as much as you were.

You slowly trailed your fingers down, taking your time to feel yourself before you rubbed your fingertips over your entrance. Your hips bucked up on their own accord, catching the tips of your fingers and causing you to slide them in the rest of the way. 

You moaned louder this time, and reached for Anakin’s hand.

“I want  _ you _ ,” you whined, moving his hand to your heat. “You touch me.”

He held himself over you with his mechanical arm by your head, and circled his flesh thumb over your clit as you fingered yourself. You sucked in a breath of air, the feeling of his hand on you so much better than anything your touch could bring yourself. 

Before long, he was batting your hand out of the way and fully replacing it with his own. His fingers filled you up nicely, hitting just the right spots, making you twist and turn beneath him.

But you wanted more, wanted to see Anakin lose it just as much as you were. So you smoothed your hands down his torso-- much more defined, you were pleased to find, from the last time you had seen him-- and rubbed his stiff member through his boxers. He sighed, bowing his head so that his bangs were tickling your forehead. 

“I just need you inside me already,” you decided, feeling that suffocating feeling from before, like if he wasn’t in you  _ right now _ , you would drown.

Anakin rocked his fingers deep inside you, probing that spot that caused your legs to shake and vision to white out. Your momentum faltered, but you managed to quiet your sounds by biting your lip and pulled Anakin’s briefs down. His member stood upright, stiff and glistening with precum in the starlight. You gathered it in your palm, pumping him up and down as he did the same to you.

“Anakin,” you prompted again, wiggling your hips impatiently. He never was good at following orders. He gave you a punishing twist of his fingers, dragging a loud gasp out of you before he replaced his hand with the tip of his dick.

“For a Senator, you sure are short on patience,” Anakin teased. He rolled his hips forward, entering you in one fluid motion. You scraped your nails against the skin of his back and shifted your hips upward, seating him as far inside of you as possible.

Once he was all the way in, you breathed a sigh of relief. The ache from being stretched after so long felt  _ heavenly _ . You swore that even if neither of you moved another inch the rest of the night, this would be enough for you. Just the feeling of him inside of you gave you all of the relief that you needed-- he was here, he was safe, and he was inside you.

“Y/n, can I move now?”

He was also impatient.

“For a Jedi, you sure have little restraint,” you threw his earlier words back at him, but smiled as you said this. You loved the blissed out look on his face, the pleasure hazing over his eyes. This was still a bit new to the both of you, and you thought you’d never tire of seeing him indulge himself so deeply, especially since he never was allowed to in every other aspect of his life. 

With your permission, he began to rock in and out of you, setting a nice steady pace. Occasionally, you sent words of encouragement his way, smoothing the bangs out of his eyes and kissing his cheekbones as he surged forward. He decided that the fact that you still had the ability to speak meant that he wasn’t doing good enough.

“Turn around,” he pulled out of you suddenly.

“What?”

“Lay on your stomach.”

You and Anakin had only ever done it in one position before. Butterflies swarmed in your stomach at the thought of him taking you from behind, but you were more than happy to oblige. You settled onto your stomach, nestling your arms under a pillow and laying your head on them. You felt so lucky, so happy and warm and relaxed as Anakin nudged your thighs open a bit further, fitting your hips into the curves of his palms.

Then he slid into you, and immediately hit that spot, and you keened into the mattress. 

“Oh,” you gasped, fists gripping hard onto the pillow. “That’s--  _ oh. _ ”

Anakin stayed on that spot, aiming for it every time. He plunged into you over and over, rubbing up against that spot with each rock of his hips. Soon, you couldn’t tell the difference between the stars in the night sky outside, and the stars in your vision.

You convulsed around him in record time, walls clenching and muscles tensing up. You moaned long and low into the pillow, fingers going numb from holding onto it so tight. His hands tightened around your waist, fucking you through it, and chasing after his own high.

“Ani, I want to see you,” you pleaded once you could speak again, muscles still quivering with aftershocks. It seemed like it was extremely difficult for him to pull himself out of you when he needed you the most, but he managed, and you pushed him back onto the mattress. Your thighs fit around his hips, and you positioned him back inside your sensitive entrance, sinking down onto his length. 

He exhaled shakily, eyes fluttering closed as you swirled your hips around, testing out yet another new position and loving how good of a view it gave you of Anakin. You smoothed your hands down his face, his neck, his chest, as you lifted herself up and then sat back down. His hands found your hips again, and he quickened the pace himself.

You leaned down again, and whispered more encouragement into his ear-- how much you loved him, how much you needed him, how good he made you feel. You tugged at the curls in his hair just as you had wished to do, sending sparks of ecstasy down Anakin’s spine. Soon, he was spilling inside of you, and you were kissing the vibrations his throat made as he voiced his pleasure.

Neither of you pulled away, and he stayed buried deep inside you even after he came down from his high. No, you were far from finished tonight. You hoped he had a day off from his duties tomorrow, as you were sure neither of you were going to get much sleep.


End file.
